1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a penlight structure, and more particularly to a multi-function penlight structure that can utilize its extendable, retractable and bendable functions to cause an illumination and an object attachment thereon in different conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Normally, the length of a prior art flashlight is limited within a certain range for portable or storable convenience, however, such a conventional flashlight can not be widely applied in some special conditions, e.g., while in a car maintenance, some related parts of the car are located in narrowly complicated positions, hence the flashlight is not permitted to directly illuminate at the desired positions, or while in the maintenances of large machines, the length of the conventional flashlight is too short to provide a long distance illumination, or as suffering some shades, the flashlight can not be extended into the illumination-required position and change its illuminative angle. As shown in FIG. 1, to solve such a problem, an improved illumination light 10 has been developed and includes a fastening seat 11 in which a cell (not shown) and a power switch are mounted for matingly retaining it onto a fixed object, one end of the fastening seat 11 provided with a flexible wire 12, another end of which is coupled to an illuminative casing 13. Although such an improved illumination light 10 can be utilized to change its illuminative angle for different requirements, it still has some defects as follows:
1. The flexible wire 12 is not easy to be retractable, hence its length can not be designed in a quite long length, thus resulting in a length limitation thereof such that a long-distance illumination are unable to be achieved.
2. Likewise, since the flexible wire 12 is not easily retractable, thus causing an inconvenient storage thereof.
3. Such an improved illumination light is only for use in some certain conditions but not for use as a flashlight, and a handle is not attached to it, besides, the flexible wire 12 is not easily retractable, thereby causing a portable inconvenience and a limited usage.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.